memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: First Contact
"Resistance is Futile." The Borg begin a new invasion of the Federation, but this time they take the battle to the year 2063: the launch of Earth’s first warp ship and First Contact with extraterrestrials. Summary When the Borg begin a second invasion of the Federation, the newly commissioned ''Enterprise''-E, commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard is given orders to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone and stay out of the way during the coming battle. However, ignoring the orders, Picard orders the Enterprise to Earth. Upon arrival, the Enterprise discovers the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], commanded by Lt. Commander Worf, badly damaged. The crew of the Defiant is beamed aboard just before the Borg cube is destroyed. Before being destroyed, the cube launches a Sphere and opens a temporal vortex, Picard orders the Enterprise to pursue, and as a result, the ship is caught in a temporal wake and emerges to discover Earth populated by 9 billion Borg. Picard orders the Enterprise to follow the Borg into the past and upon arriving finds that they have arrived on April 4th, 2063, the day before Human First Contact. The Enterprise destroys the Borg sphere and beams an away team to the surface to investigate the damage done by the attacking Borg vessel. They discover the Phoenix in need of repairs and order an engineering team to the surface to make them. Picard and Data are attacked by Lily Sloane, who collapses due to radiation exposure. She is beamed aboard the Enterprise for treatment. It is later discovered that the Borg were able to transport aboard the Enterprise before their vessel was destroyed. They begin to assimilate the Enterprise and its crew. Data is captured and enticed to join the Borg by their Queen. On the surface, Riker, Troi, and La Forge are able to convince a skeptical Zefram Cochrane of their origins and to continue with his warp flight. Picard orders the evacuation of the Enterprise and activates the self-destruct. He then proceeds to engineering, which has been taken by the Borg, to retrieve Data. He offers himself in exchange, but Data reveals that he doesn't wish to go and that he has joined the Borg Queen. Data fires a quantum torpedo at the Phoenix, but it misses by the smallest of margins. Data then bursts a plasma coolant tank, releasing plasma coolant which will neutralize organic material on contact. The Borg queen is killed, but Picard survives. The Phoenix, piloted by Cochrane, Riker, and La Forge makes the jump to warp attracting the attention of an alien survey vessel nearby. Later, the Vulcan survey vessel lands in Montana and makes first contact with Earth. La Forge duplicates the chronometric readings of the Borg sphere and the Enterprise returns to the 24th century. Background Information Star Trek: First Contact marked the first time the words 'Star Trek' were ever uttered in the franchise. Working titles for the film included "Star Trek Destinies", "Star Trek: Resurrection", "Star Trek: Renaissance" and "Star Trek Regenerations". The Enterprise-E sickbay is a redress of the ''Voyager'' sickbay. A CGI model of the "Millennium Falcon" (created for the "Star Wars" special editions) was inserted into the Borg attack on Earth by John Knoll, an Industrial Light and Magic visual effects manager. The ship appears only briefly in the background. When releasing the deflector emitter, each of the computer panels that Picard, Worf and Hawk use to enter the sequence, have the phrase "AE35" on them. This is a subtle reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey, AE35 being the communications link that the onboard computer HAL9000 disables. Ensign Lynch was named after Internet critic Timothy W. Lynch, who reviewed every episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Picard quotes Moby Dick and acts alot like Captain Ahab. Two years later, Patrick Stewart played Captain Ahab in a 1998 TV mini-series. Links and References Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data *LeVar Burton as Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher *Alfre Woodard as Lily Sloane *James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane *Alice Krige as The Borg Queen *Michael Horton as Lieutenant Daniels *Neal McDonough as Lieutenant Hawk *Marnie McPhail as Lieutenant Alice Eiger *Robert Picardo as Emergency Medical Hologram *Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay *Adam Scott as Defiant conn officer *Jack Shearer as Admiral Hayes *Eric Steinberg as Ensign Paul Porter *Scott Strozier as Security officer *Patti Yasutake as Nurse Ogawa *Victor Bevine, David Cowgill, Scott Haven, and Annette Helde as Guards *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *C.J. Bau as Bartender *Hillary Hayes as Ruby *Julie Morgan as Singer in nightclub *Ronald R. Rondell as Henchman *Don Stark as Nicky the Nose *Cully Fredricksen as Vulcan *Tamara Lee Krinsky as Townsperson *Don Fischer, J.R. Horsting, Heinrich James, Andrew Palmer, Jon David Weigand, Dan Woren, and Robert L. Zachar as Borg drones *Ethan Phillips as Maitre d' (uncredited) *Mike Boss as Extra in Holodeck Nightclub Scene (uncredited) *Brannon Braga as Extra Man sitting on table in Holodeck Nightclub Scene (uncredited) *Cameron as Ensign Kellogg (uncredited) *Jeff Coopwood as Borg voice (uncredited) *Ronald D. Moore as Extra in Holodeck Nightclub Scene (uncredited) *Ray Uhler as Dancer in Holodeck Nightclub Scene (uncredited) *Michael Zaslow as Eddie, the Town Barkeeper (uncredited) References 2063; 2373; Ahab; ''Akira'' class; antiproton; [[USS Appalachia|USS Appalachia]]; assimilation; atomic weapon; auto-destruct; Reginald Barclay; Basic Warp Drive; Battle of Sector 001; Berlioz; "The Big Good-Bye"; Bizet; Borg; Borg cube; Borg drone; Borg sphere; Borg Queen; [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]]; [[USS Budapest|USS Budapest]]; chronometric particle; Zefram Cochrane; Beverly Crusher; Daniels; Data; Deep Space 5; [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]]; deflector control; deflector dish; Dixon Hill; Dyson; Earth; Eastern Coalition (ECON); Alice Eiger; Emergency Medical Hologram; emotion chip; [[USS Endeavour|USS Endeavour]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]; escape pod; First Contact; fractal encryption lockout; Gravett Island; Hawk; Hayes; holodeck; holodeck safety protocol; hydroponics; interplexing beacon; Ivor Prime; Kaplan (Enterprise-E); Geordi La Forge; Lake Armstrong; [[USS Lexington#USS Lexington (NCC-61832)|USS Lexington (NCC-61832)]]; Locutus of Borg; Luna; Lynch; [[USS Madision|USS Madison]]; "Magic Carpet Ride"; main engineering; maglock; mek'leth; ''Miranda'' class; Moby Dick; Montana; ''Nebula'' class; neuroprocessor; New Berlin; Nicky the Nose; ''Norway'' class; ''Oberth'' class; Alyssa Ogawa; "Ooby Dooby"; opera; ocular implant; Roy Orbison; phaser rifle; Phoenix; Jean-Luc Picard; plasma coolant; Paul Porter; quantum torpedo; William T. Riker; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan Star Empire; Ruby; ''Saber'' class; sickbay; Lily Sloane; Smithsonian Institution; ''Sovereign'' class; Starfleet Academy; ''Steamrunner'' class; stellar cartography; Steppenwolf; T'plana-Hath; tequila; temporal vortex; theta radiation; throttle assembly; [[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild]]; Titan V; tricorder; Deanna Troi; Tycho City; Typhon sector; Vulcan; warp drive; whiskey; Worf; World War III; [[USS Yeager#USS Yeager (NCC-61947)|USS Yeager (NCC-61947)]]; Zefram Cochrane High School; zero-gravity combat training First Contact de:Star_Trek_VIII:_Der_Erste_Kontakt